


It could have been worse

by Cinnie



Series: Doctor Who Soulmarks [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small little thing of The Doctor and Rose having soul-marks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It could have been worse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Words on my skin, love in my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759835) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 



Rose had always found her soul-mark to be disheartening. It was two circles and some lines on her shoulder. She assumed it was a language of some sort but no one had any idea which or where. Then she met an alien.

She owes him the slap up the back side of the head when she realizes all it says is “Run!”

Though he shows her the line of script on his back that reads “You just pulled his arm off.” And agrees that it could have been worse.


End file.
